


Glow

by Missy



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kept lighting the lanterns every year, even though their princess had returned home long ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompt:Tangled, Flynn/Rapunzel, lights. Thank you to Amber for beta!

They continued the tradition of lighting the lanterns long after Princess Rapunzel returned home – at her insistence, mostly because she’d spent so many years seeing them from afar. It was the third year after her return – three years of constant courting from Eugene – and she had taken her usual position to watch, far enough from the crowd she adored to see every light in the harbor, close enough to see the enjoyment on the faces of every citizen of the kingdom.

Eugene was beside her – she had a feeling he’d always be right beside her, no matter what she did – with an arm around her shoulder. “You never get tired of this.”

She shook her head. “It’s so beautiful, “She said. “And better up close than it was from so far away.”

He gave her a cocky grin. “Are you talking about me or the lights?”

She patted his shoulder. “You look better up close, too.”

He smiled and pulled her a little closer. They kissed in the glow of the lanterns, his hand pressed warmly to the middle of her back, one of her hands flat against his chest. She felt the grass crush beneath her palm as they stretched out together.

The fun thing about kissing Eugene was that it made every single thought in her head disappear. A chaste kiss could end with her hand in his vest and his fluttering anxiously between her behind and her back.

Wow, was this courtship thing tough business.

Rapunzel broke the kiss when her back hit the grass. No, no; this was all wrong, definitely inappropriate…except it felt really nice. He immediately sat up while she stayed sprawled on the ground.

“Gosh, are you okay?” she worried.

He nodded, “you don’t know your own strength.” Her eyes scanned his body, not trusting the strange timber reminding her of the pain she’d experienced when stubbing her toe. Her eyes searched until they ended up in his lap.

“What’s wrong with your pants?”

He groaned and covered himself with his hand. In the torchlight, she could nearly make out a …blush on his cheeks? Why was he embarrassed? “It’s a guy problem, Blondie.”

Rapunzel’s shoulders loosened slightly. “Oh,” she said, reflexively touching he now-dark hair, reminded again of the past. He looked incredibly guilt. “Is there any way to fix it?”

He winced and curled his fingers against her grip. “Yeah, but I think your mom and dad would toss me into the dungeon for it.”

Rapunzel lay on the grass, smelling the night flowers blooming near their picnicking spot. She could tell him no, if she wanted to – Eugene had been self-controlled and restrained in her perusal of her (to a degree, her parents had noted with mild disapproval). “I want to help you fix it,” she said, filled with dignity.

His mouth opened once, and then closed. His roguish smile returned. “There’s a way to do this that won’t get us in trouble. “

“I trust you,” she swore.

“I know.” He bent over her prone form, his forearms extended and surrounding her body. Then he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “That’s what makes this dangerous.” His hands caressed her shoulders, her long arms, her hips and her peach brocade –covered flanks, as they slowly worked toward her legs.

“Eugene,” she whispered fervently. “Can anyone see us?”

It was a ridiculous question at this point; one of her legs was up on his shoulder. ““I don’t think they can see us,” he said. Then, dramatically peering over his shoulder, he glanced back at the harbor and declared, “Nope. No one’s looking.”

She chuckled and ran a hand over his cheek. There were no words to describe how much she loved him. “How do I make your pants-problem go away?” She glanced down to see if it had abated at all, but the strange lump had only grown more pronounced.

He reached down and unbuttoned his pants with his free hand and out of instinct she shielded her eyes against whatever monster had been unleashed. Very slowly, she peeled fingers back from her eyes, and tilted her head in confused fascination. She watched the red head of his prick glisten in the lantern light, bobbing slightly.

“Every man’s got one, Rapunzel,” he explained, as if this were the most important thing he’d ever said.

“Oh,” she said. Then she cleared her throat and reached out to touch it.

Eugene whimpered as if she’d stepped on his foot. “Don’t…stop.” He said, before she could pull away. “It feels good.” Those caressing fingers were back, and now they were stroking her breasts. Her breath whistled out; the lanterns climbed higher somewhere in the distance.

“And the best part is,” he said, “I can do it to you while you do it to me.”

The hand on her leg crept upward, upward, to the place only she had ever stroked. And her lips parted in quiet amazement as he slipped his fingers through the soft covering of her sex, his middle finger finding and stroking the small rise hidden at the very apex of her mons.

Rapunzel closed her eyes, her breath speeding, and she could hear Eugene panting above her. She wasn’t alone – would never be alone again. And then she saw all of the wonderful lantern-lights flash behind her eyes; golden-orange, red, pink, cyan and white. She heard Eugene groan over her, his arms hard as rocks under her thighs. Something wet spilled over her forearm, into the palm of her hand; then his forehead was on hers, and they panted in concert.

She opened her eyes a few minutes later. The lanterns had flown away, and her people were retreating from the harbor side. She felt Eugene withdraw his hand from between her thighs, then saw a flash of teeth as she carefully released his

With a handkerchief, he carefully wiped her hand clean. “That’s the best feeling in the world.”

She had to agree. “Oh wow, Eugene!” She sat up, grinning, large-eyed, thrilled. “That was so much fun! When can we do it again?”

He closed his eyes on a groan. “Soon, Princess,” he promised, kissing her forehead and righted her crown.


End file.
